


drunken secret

by lllogical



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drunk!Daniel, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, this was supposed to be a drabble but it turned into a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 06:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllogical/pseuds/lllogical
Summary: “I have the biggest crush on you,” Daniel giggles, bringing his index finger up against his lips, “but shhh, don’t tell anyone, okay?”





	drunken secret

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another short one shot, and this one it's fluff!  
> Idk what this really is, but yeah it sort of just popped into my mind and then I was writing it ><  
> I was inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/__yourcigarette/status/987156382062227456)

“Hyung,” Daniel slurs out.

Seongwoo drops the magazine he’s holding to his lap and turns to him. He almost cooed when he finds his boyfriend looking adorable in his drunken state. His back is resting against the wall, his long legs man spreading showing the little rip his purple pyjamas has, the sleeping mask was pushed against his messy hair, his cheeks flushed, eyes droopy and bottom lip jutted out into a pout. Daniel looks so adorable. 

Drunk Daniel is the cutest Daniel. When he told his boyfriend that, the younger had sulked for days because to him, his drunk self is embarrassing. Seongwoo wouldn’t disagree with that, he’s watched his boyfriend embarrass himself countless of times in his inebriated state in the past and now, but it only happens sometimes since his boyfriend has an alcohol tolerance the size of a whole fridge, but Drunk Daniel still holds the throne for the cutest Daniel. 

Something about his boyfriend’s drunken state is just so appealing to him. Maybe it’s because of sentimentality he has with Drunk Daniel, after all, Drunk Daniel was the reason they’re together. They owe it to Daniel’s drunken ass, if it wasn’t for him confessing that night on August twenty-five last month on the balcony of their shared apartment at 2 am (yes, he remembers the exact date and moment) they would still be in their game of pining a.k.a who will make the first move game of theirs that they’ve been playing for three fucking years. 

Seongwoo remembers how Daniel interrupted the conversation (flirting Daniel would argue, but really,  they were just having a nice talk about dogs) he was having with some random guy their friends had brought along to his party by dragging him to their balcony. Seongwoo was about to argue how rude that was, but he didn’t get to say anything as Daniel pulled him into a tight hug, which cut off every word he wanted to say. 

Sure, they’ve hugged before, lots of times too and they even cuddle on their couch every Sunday, so he was used to it. But that hug was different, it felt desperate. The way the younger’s arms were so tight around him was enough to tell him that. He couldn’t even move his arms (not that he wanted to) but it was getting uncomfortable because the other was cutting the circulation in his arms and they were going numb. 

“Daniel,” he calls out, but all he gets is a slurred out ‘hmm’. He wiggles his arms, trying to get the other to loosen his hold, but all it did was make the younger hug him tighter, blocking his airway too. 

He tries again, but his efforts in escaping the deathly hug were in vain. “Kang Daniel, I swear, you’re killing me,” he huffs. Frustrated, he keeps trying to get out, but in the end, gives up. In regards to his resignation, he drops his head against the younger’s shoulder, letting it rest there. 

Seongwoo finds it surprising he was still alive after a few minutes of being encased in Daniel’s tight grip. Was it luck? Was he overreacting? Yes, he is. He doesn’t know how many minutes they stayed like that, all he can recount in those minutes how it feels nice and how he needs to breathe. 

He lets out a loud sigh of relief when he feels the grip on him loosening. With the heavyweight in his chest being lifted, he can finally breathe, and his hands, Seongwoo can feel them again. 

“Hyung,” he hears Daniel call him.

“Hmm?” He hums, adjusting his position into a more comfortable one, which is him hugging the younger back. 

“I don’t like it when other boys and girls talk to you,” the younger, says. Even if Daniel can’t see his expression, Seongwoo still raises a brow in confusion. 

“What do you mean?” 

Daniel lifts his head up from where it rests on his shoulder, he was pouting. To the older’s surprise, Daniel lifts his hands up and cups his cheeks, squishing them. The younger doesn’t answer him, choosing to pinch and play around with his cheeks. Seongwoo can only roll his eyes in resignation when Daniel giggles. 

It didn’t take too long for Daniel to remember that he needs to answer. He holds Seongwoo’s cheeks with more caution this time, tilting his face towards him with gentleness. Their faces are so close to each other, Seongwoo can see himself in Daniel’s brown orbs. He also notices the way those eyes were gazing at him softly, and even though the younger was drunk and his eyes were a bit droopy, Seongwoo can still make out the brightness in them as Daniel stares at him.   
   
Like he was hypnotized, Seongwoo leans closer to the younger, ignoring how his heart was wilding inside his chest, captivated by those brown eyes. If they were close earlier, their faces were closer now. The tip of their noses was brushing against each other, each strokes sending electric to his body. He can feel Daniel’s warm airy breath, wakening the goosebumps all over his arms. Just a little bit more push and Seongwoo is sure they would be kissing. 

In fact, that’s where he finds themselves in after a few seconds. It all happened in a blink of an eye, he doesn’t even notice who moved in closer, he just suddenly finds himself lips to lips with Daniel. His lips move all on its own against the younger’s, letting himself get the taste of those plump lips. It was a mess, but a beautiful mess and he loved every minute of it.

They only broke free because they needed oxygen and both of them can feel the air getting heavy with need. It was a good thing they stopped because Seongwoo knows they need to talk about what just occurred a few seconds ago. 

When Seongwoo looks at Daniel, the other was breathing heavily, his chest rising up and down as he catches up with breath, his lips swollen and red, telling him that they indeed really kiss and that it wasn’t just a dream nor an imagination. He wonders how he looks like at the moment, is he a mess like Daniel too? Probably. 

“You still haven’t answered me.” When he breaks the silence, he also broke Daniel from his dazedness. It seems like the younger wasn’t conscious of his actions earlier, because, from the looks of how his eyes widen with surprise, it only dawned on him now. 

Red colours Seongwoo’s cheeks and embarrassment followed by disappointment floods his chest. He feels disappointed because he was the only one kissing with awareness, it didn’t come to him that maybe Daniel only kissed him because of how drunk he was. He flits his eyes away from the younger, sadness replacing disappointment. 

What did he expect? Daniel was drunk, and he knows how the other can get when he’s drunk. Maybe he’s mistaken Seongwoo for someone else, maybe he meant to grab the random stranger but accidentally grabs his wrist instead. His heart suddenly hurts and he feels like crying. 

He finds his reflection again in brown orbs. There were movements of silver light on his cheeks, and when he squints, he realizes it was tears. Oh, that’s why his sight was a little bit blurry. Pair of thumbs wipes them away, brushing it against to the side and that’s when Seongwoo realizes that Daniel was again cupping his face. 

“Why are you crying?” The other asks, his tone laced with worry. 

He shakes his head, not knowing how to answer without revealing any of his feelings to the younger. He tries to look down, but Daniel holds him in place, keeping them at a steady eye level. 

Daniel’s face was serious, his eyes solely fixed on him, eyebrows scrunched and lips in a thin line. It was unusual to see the other this solemn, Seongwoo’s so used to his default face, which was a goofy one that always dons a big grin even when nothing is funny. The expression he loved the most about the younger. Still, he likes seeing the different sides of the other. 

“Listen to my answer first before you come up with a conclusion, okay? Hyung, I might be drunk, but I’m conscious, I know what I’m doing, just a little dizzy.” Daniel throws him a lopsided grin, his bunny teeth peeking out a bit. “Also, I can still tell when the clogs in your brain start working and we both know how many times those clogs had deceived you. So, please, listen to me, okay? I’m still running on the alcohol that’s left, so be patient too.” Seongwoo can only nod. 

“I’m in love with you, for a really long time now. I didn’t know when it started, but I can tell that in the first few months we’ve been friends, I had already fallen for you without knowing it. My dumbass only realized it last year. I’ve been wanting to confess to you so many times, hyung, so many many many times, but each time I try, I back down because I let my fears take over me.

“And tonight, when I saw you flirting with that guy, I felt really angry and sad and jealous because that smile of yours should only be directed at me and only me. I know it’s selfish, but I only want you for myself, hyung, I want you to be mine and no one else. That’s why I pulled you here to confess, I just didn’t expect that kiss to happen. I don’t regret it, in fact, I want to do it again,” Daniel finishes his confession with a soft smile, but there was uneasiness in his eyes. 

Nothing is coming up to his brain at the moment, he can’t think, he doesn’t know what to do. All he can be is overwhelmed, he feels overwhelmed. Daniel is in love with him, for a long time too, what? Seongwoo’s a bit confused. It must have shown on his face because Daniel just chuckles, staying quiet and letting him think it through. 

Little by little, the younger’s confession seeps into his brain, comprehending more things other than the fact the Daniel is conscious but dizzy. 

Oh, he thinks. Daniel’s in love with him. His best friend loves him back, and not in a friendly way either. He’s also in love with him. Does he say it back? Does he confess too? He’s gonna say it back. 

At that moment, giddiness replaces melancholy and Seongwoo’s suddenly feeling so energetic. It was like there was such a switch button inside him that only Daniel can control because with just a few words from the other, he was happy.

He tries to fight back a grin, but it manages to find a way to his face. And he’s giggling, feeling like a child receiving a gift. Everything around him blurred and the only thing he can focus on is Daniel. Daniel, his best friend of three years, his roommate of six months and the love of his life for two years, he can finally claim him too. 

Without thinking, Seongwoo jumps at the other, catching him off guard and causing them to stumble a bit, but Daniel managed to steady them. Seongwoo laughs in his hears, heart elevated along with his toes as he hugs Daniel. He hears Daniel’s famous laugh against his ears and he feels an arm wrapping around his waist. 

“I’m also in love with you,” Seongwoo says. 

“I would have been really disappointed if you weren’t. I’m glad you feel the same, hyung.” Daniel grins, nuzzling his face in the crooked of Seongwoo neck, causing the older to laugh. 

“Best birthday,” he whispers. 

 

“Seongwoo hyung! Seongwoo hyung!” Seongwoo shook out his stupor when he feels a finger poking his cheeks and an added weight in his lap. He looks down to find his boyfriend glaring and pouting at him. 

“I’ve been calling hyungie,” Daniel drawls, “but you wouldn’t answer back.” 

He chuckles, pinching the younger’s cheek. “I’m sorry, baby, what is it that you want?” 

The younger quickly sits up, sulking mood replaced by excitement. Even with his big physique, he still was able to look like a little child on Christmas, ready to tell what he wants as a gift. It’s very adorable and Seongwoo’s fighting to keep himself from cooing and calling him adorable, knowing how much the younger hates being called cute. 

“Wanna hear a secret?” 

“A secret, baby?” The other nods in confirmation. “Sure.” 

His boyfriend beckons him closer, Seongwoo does and the younger leans closer to his ear. “I have the biggest crush on you,” Daniel giggles, bringing his index finger up against his lips, “but shhh, don’t tell anyone, okay?” Seongwoo couldn’t fight off the laugh that was threatening to come out, letting it flow out because he just finds his boyfriend’s drunken state so adorable. 

“Okay, okay, I won’t tell anyone.” 

Daniel wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him closer to his body and shoving his face in his favourite spot, the crooked of the older’s neck. “I knew I could trust you, hyung.” 

“Always, baby, always.” Seongwoo cards his fingers through the other’s hair, smiling softly when he hears the familiar sigh of the other. “Love you.”

“Love you too, hyung,” the other replies, tightening the hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've posted hahaha and skills are rusty ><  
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> <3
> 
> I'm also going to shamelessly advertise my au ><  
> So, I wrote a twitter/social media ongniel and it's about a love advisor ong and anon daniel who's always asking for advice, and they're neighbours pining for each other.  
> If you want to check it out, here's the link: [au](https://twitter.com/versitell/status/995177793771180032)


End file.
